playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Lil and Laarg for PSASBR
Lil and Laarg are the main characters of the PSVita game Escape Plan and DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Lil and Laarg have to find their way out of the prison from Bakuki while trying to survive all the dangerous hazards and obstacles Bakuki has set out for them. THE LEGACY OF Lil and Laarg *''Escape Plan'' Arcade Opening Lil wakes up on a matras and walks further, he then meets Laarg who is trapped in a cage and frees him. The two of them then continue their walk to the exit. Rival Name: Kutaro Reason: Connection: Ending Lil and Laarg finally find their way out of the Asylum and are happy to back outside. They then together walk out of the screen. Gameplay Lil and Laarg mostly make use of the various hazards that block them in their games. They move rather slow, but always stick together. They also have a low jump, but makes up with that for a long aerial move. Some moves involve Lil and Laarg dying, but no deaths will be added to the score as they fake die. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Belly Bash' - - Laarg bashes forwards with his belly. *'Roll' - or - Laarg rolls forwards as Lil follows him. *'Lil Punch' - - Lil climbs on Laarg and punches upwards. *'Fly Flap' - - a fly flap squishes both Lil and Laarg and hurt the opponents close to them. *'Belly Bash' - (midair) *'Roll' - or (midair) *'Lil Punch' - (midair) *'Fly Flap' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Brick Trip' - - Lil trips over a brick and falls on the ground, hurting the opponent during his fall. *'Hospital Bed' - or - Lil and Laarg push a hospital bed forwards. *'Electric Bolt' - - an electric shock comes out of the air and strikes Lil and Laarg, they "fake die" and the opponents get hurt. However Lil and Laarg spawn immediately back. *'Free Range Sheep' - - a sheep appears that follows Lil and Laarg and can be thrown at opponents any time by picking it up. *'Brick Drop' - (midair) - Lil throws down a brick. *'Hospital Bed '- or (midair) *'Electric Bolt '- (midair) *'Free Range Sheep '- (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Electric Trap' - - an electric trap appears, and when an opponent stands on it the flap will open and squish the opponent. *'Pinch 'n' Squeal' - or - Laarg pinches Lil causing him to dash very fast forwards. Laarg immediately follows him. *'Helium Lil '- - Laarg grabs Lil while he sucks up some helium and floats up in the sky. **'Easy Squeezy' - or - When floating in the air and you use Pinch 'n' Squeel, Lil farts forwards, this can be done three times. *'Ground Pound '- - jumps a bit in the air and pounds hard on the ground. *'Dart '- (air) - Laarg grabs a minion that then spits a dart out of a straw to the opponent. *'Pinch 'n' Squeal' - or (air) *'Helium Lil' - (air) *'Ground Pound '- (air) - falls down and lands on a matras. (Throws) *'Roll Throw' - or - Lil grabs the opponent and Laarg will roll into them. *'Float Throw' - - Laarg grabs the opponent while Lil sucks helium and becomes round causing the opponent to be sent upwards. *'Pound Throw' - - Lil grabs the opponent and Laarg ground pounds on them. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Tap-Chop' - (Level 1): a big chopper appears behind Lil and Laarg which then spins around, making the opponents close die, and let Lil and Laarg "fake die". * Hammer Bash - (Level 2): a hammer appears and hits Lil and Laarg sending them flying across the screen (Lil diagonally and Laarg horizontally) and KO'ing anyone in their way. They spawn back after they fake die. *Ultimate Hazard - (Level 3): cinematic, Lil and Laarg push on a button and activate all kind of hazards. Those then appear on stage. Many electric bolts, vents, fans, fly flaps making it almost impossible for the opponent to dodge. Taunts *'Bumping '- Lil and Laarg bump their butts to each other. *'Tripping '- Lil and Laarg trip at the same moment. *'High-Five' - Lil and Laarg give each other a high-five. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts They only make weird noises. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Nice to meet you' - Lil and Laarg meet each other on screen and shake hands. *'You startled me' - Lil and Laarg both walk backwards and bump into each other and startle. *'Wake up' - Lil wakes up and frees Laarg from his cage. *'There they are' - Laarg falls to the ground pounds on a matres as Lil floats down slowly. Winning Screen *'Teamwork '- Lil and Laarg high-five each other. *'Escape '- Lil and Laarg leave through a door on the right. *'Time to rest' - Lil and Laarg rest on a matras. *'#1' - Lil and Laarg stand when suddenly a #1 statue falls down on them. Losing Screen *Lil and Laarg get launched into the air. *Lil and Laarg fall in a pitfall. *Lil and Laarg get crushed by a big vault. Victory Theme *Default Theme *The Escape Plan *Fast Escape Costumes Prisoners The default costume for Lil and Laarg God Lil and Laarg dressed as Gods. Furry Lil in Laarg as furry's Minion Lil Lil can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Lil and Laarg. Category:Blog posts